1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the transmission and reception of data and voice signals. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to apparatus for removably connecting a cellular portable telephone to a computer for transmitting and receiving data signals to and from the computer via the cellular portable telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although this invention is applicable to numerous and various types of computers, it has been found particularly useful in the environment of laptop or portable computers. Therefore, without limiting the applicability of the invention to "laptop and/or portable computers", the invention will be described in such environment.
In recent years, with the increased emphasis on and use of portable or laptop computers and the availability of the cellular telephone system, more and more people are finding the need for and the desirability of combining the portable or laptop computer with the cellular telephone system to not only send voice signals back and forth but to send digital data back and forth between remote sites.
Laptop or portable computers are now available which have a cellular telephone unit or system built inside (in a permanent type installation) the housing of the laptop or portable computers for use in sending data and voice signals over the cellular telephone system from and to remote locations where telephone lines are not available.
The present invention is intended to provide a solution to various prior art deficiencies which include the increased weight added to the computer by the built-in cellular telephone system and the added cost of having a built-in cellular telephone system in each computer.